Battle of the Bots
by Hiro-and-Baymax
Summary: A year has passed since the microbot incident. While the gang is celebrating Tadashi and Usagi's engagement, Yumi goes missing. Can Hiro find her while keeping it a secret from his brother and future sister-in-law? And why has Tadashi's rival suddenly come back? (Sequel to my story Baymax and Sailor Android. Cover image done by Anna the Viking XD)
1. Prologue

**HELLO BEASTIES I'MMMMMMMMMM BACK~~ So this time we have a new bad guy! And there shall be fluff everywhere! This takes place one year after my previous story!**

**Pairings:**

**TadashixUsagi**

**HiroxYumi**

**KreixAbigail**

**WasabixHoney**

**CassxKei**

**Sailor AndroidxTuxedo Kamen**

**Disclaimer:**

**Yumi: Hiro-and-Baymax does NOT own Big Hero 6**

A tall blonde man looked up at the SanFransokyo Institute of Technology. He wore a white shirt under a black coat with matching pants. His hands were in his pockets. "Hello, my old school. It's been too long." A smirk made its way across his face.

* * *

Tadashi was looking at rings with Hiro. "I dunno… Usako likes simple stuff…" He said, looking at the diamond rings nervously. "How about that one." Hiro replied, pointing at a simple ring with one diamond in the center. "It's perfect!" He grinned. "Can you engrave it?" Tadashi asked the jeweler. While they talked, Hiro wandered around, Baymax following him. "That locket kinda looks like the Sailor Moon symbol… I wonder.."

The two brothers and robot left the store finally, Tadashi holding the ring and Hiro holding a small box.

**SHORT PROLOGUE ISH SHORT READ AND REVIEW :D**


	2. Chapter 1: The Question

**HELLO BEASTIES~~~ Sorry I haven't been on all day, been busy! Anyways, thanks to my reviewers! You all asked pretty much the same thing, and this chappie you shall get the answer!**

**Baymax: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6**

Yumi was finishing the body of her new android. She was creating a human sized android to assist Cass in her cafe. Hiro was being a huge help, starting to create a chip full of the robot's functions. Currently, however, it was an empty shell about the size of Usagi, Yumi's older sister. It did not even have the appearance of a human, the vinyl that was to be the android's skin was shipped late. "Finally! The shell is finished!" She grinned, looking at Tadashi. He had stopped by to ask her a question a few minutes ago. "So, what's the question?"

"Well, I'm planning to propose to Usagi-" He winced as the teen let out a squeal of joy and hugged him tightly. "REALLY! TADASHI THAT'S AWESOME! But break her heart I will kill you." Tadashi felt fear grow in him. She wasn't joking. "I won't I just need help with how I should propose to her…" "She's Usagi. Think of what you've done with her, silly. Baymax, kicking ass, food…. mm, food….." She started drooling at the thought of food. Tadashi chuckled and messed with her hair. "So, what's your new android's name gonna be?" "Hey! I think up names when I'm done!" She pouted. "And I'm letting Hiro pick." He smiled at her blush. "Oh~ You never let anyone name your inventions~" He smirked. 'Don't you start-" She shrieked as he picked her up and hung her upside down. "DASHI NO!"

A knock on the door interrupted them. Tadashi turned and frowned, placing Yumi back on her feet. The girl turned to see a man with blonde hair and icy blue eyes. He had a smirk on his face as he leaned on the doorframe. "Tadashi Hamada! It's been too long." "Not long enough." Tadashi hissed, his eyes narrowing. Yumi tilted her head. The man she saw as a brother never acted like this with anyone. Why did he seem to hate this one man?

She got her answers when her sister and Hiro arrived. "Richard? Richard Ito?! I haven't seen you since you left freshman year to deal with family business!" Usagi smiled at him. "Usagi Honda! You're grown even more beautiful!" Richard kissed her hand. Tadashi pulled Usagi into his arms, hugging her protectively. Hiro frowned. Something about this guy was off. "Richard, what brings you back here." Tadashi asked, barely restraining his anger. "Why, I finally finished up with my family, and I'm back to continue my studies. I heard about what happened last year. Usagi, you seem well. And this beautiful young lady must be Yumi, the android builder I saw in the news coverage of the Showcase! You're Usagi's sister?"

"Yes. I'm Yumi-" "**And I am Sailor Android. This is Tuxedo Kamen, my buddy!" **Sailor Android butted in. Tuxedo Kamen bowed and kissed Sailor Android's cheek. Hiro noticed something in Richard's eyes. It was gone within seconds, but he still saw it. "Androids… This is amazing young lady! And you must be the microbot creator, Hiro Hamada." Now, Richard's smile seemed forced. "Another amazing Hamada. That's...great."

* * *

That evening, Tadashi and Usagi were standing on the very bridge that last year they had ran from at the sounds of sirens, resulting in their kidnapping. This time, however, Hiro and Yumi weren't with them, and they were on a date. Usagi looked at him, wearing her glasses instead of her usually contacts. "Any reason you wanted to come here?" She asked, smiling at him. Tadashi blushed deeply before taking a deep breath. "Usagi Honda, you mean so much to me. You're like a sister to Hiro. You're Baymax's co-creator. And… you're the love of my life." He went down on one knee. "Will you, Usagi Honda, become Usagi Hamada?" His voice shook slightly. Usagi had tears in her eyes, blushing deeply. "Y-Yes! _Hai! _Yes Tadashi yes!" He smiled and stood up, kissing her as he slid the ring on her finger.

Cass, Kei, Hiro and Yumi were waiting at the Lucky Cat when the two returned. Seeing the ring Cass immediately squealed and hugged Usagi, Mochi letting out a meow of surprise as he was sent flying in the air from his spot on Cass' lap. Hiro congratulated them, saying he was surprised his brother didn't freak out. Yumi smiled and hugged her sister tightly. Kei patted Tadashi on the back and told him to take care of his niece.

The rest of the group knew within minutes and showed up in Wasabi's new van. "Dude! You're getting married! That's awesome!" Fred grinned, while Wasabi held HoneyLemon's hand, smiling as his girlfriend chatted to Usagi about the wedding. Gogo was talking with Tadashi, a smile on her face. Baymax was hugging his "Hairy Baby", watching from a table with the androids. "Usagi, I love you so much." Tadashi smiled, kissing her cheek.

The small party cheered as Aunt Cass brought out a cake just for the occasion. Yumi and Hiro sat with Baymax, watching the two lovebirds. "I can't believe it. He finally did it." "He's been in love with her for what, 5 years?" "Ever since you guys moved across the street, yeah." She put some frosting on his nose. "Hey!" He pouted while she giggled. "Too easy- aw dangit, I forgot my laptop at the lab! I'll be right back!" She stood and slipped out. "Yu- Dammit.." Hiro pulled the small box out of his pocket. "She left before I could give her this." "**You seem saddened. Are you alright?" **Baymax blinked as he stared at him. "I'm fine Baymax."

Yumi opened the door to the lab she shared with her sister and the Hamadas to find someone inside. "Hey how are you in here- let go!- No!" The lights in the lab turned off as a tall shadow exited, two sacks tossed on their shoulders. One was squirming around until they hit it, going limp.

**CLIFF HANGER~~~ XD So Usagi and Tadashi are gonna get married~~~ Read and Review!**


	3. Chapter 2: Missing

**Hey! What's up? I've been busy today as well, but here is chapter 2! :D**

**Reviews:**

**NightOwl Fury: Yes, I want you all to dislike Richard. He's a jerk.**

**Anna the Viking XD: Yush I do enjoy torturing da feels :3 And Krei and Abigail's wedding is coming too!**

**RidaaandRiduuTheNightShades: YUS A NEW STORY**

**Baymaxversion2.0: YUS ITS HERE**

**TheShyShadow: ICE CREAM OK I'LL UPDATE FOR THAT NOW GIMME THE CREAMY GOODNIESS**

**Hiro: *stares at me***

**Just do the bloody disclaimer**

**Hiro: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6**

Abigail Callaghan was surprised when at 9 AM her star student Hiro Hamada showed up late to her seminar that started an hour earlier. "Hiro? Is there any reason you were late earlier?" She asked when she finished, stopping him before he left. "I was looking for Yumi. She never came back last night, and I was hoping that maybe she fell asleep in the lab and came straight here." Abigail frowned and shook her head. "I haven't seen her since yesterday. Why don't I go up to the lab with you and help look for Yumi. Alistair won't be here to get me for another hour." He nodded and waited impatiently for her to gather her things.

At the lab, no one had seen Yumi all day. Hiro was starting to go into a panic. He hadn't told his brother or his future sister-in-law that she was missing, only that she probably slept at the lab. If Usagi didn't go into a panic attack, she was going to murder him. And his brother probably would let her, considering Hiro had lied about where her sister was. And Usagi Honda was terrifying when angered. So was her uncle, Kei. He was like a real-life fricking Phoenix Wright! The man had a gun dammit!

"Hmm…" Abigail frowned as they approached the private lab, noticing the door slightly ajar. Walking over she opened it to gasp.

The entire room was trashed. Papers were everywhere and desks were overturned. Yumi's bag was in the doorway, her laptop upside down on the floor. "Looks like someone was looking for something..." She muttered as Hiro looked around. He saw her phone on the floor, cracked and unusable. "Someone was here when Yumi showed up. She must've tried to call for help and attempted to subdue the intruder. " Hiro concluded. "Where's your android?" Abigail asked. "Oh god... That's what they wanted. But it wasn't close to completion-" "So they took Yumi, who is a prodigy and specializes in androids, in order to finish it to what they wanted." The older woman finished his theory. "I'll try and see if I can look over the security footage from last night and get a list of everyone who entered and exited the building." She placed a hand on his shoulder, trying to get Hiro to calm down. "We'll find her. I promise." He ignored her as she led him out of the building, stating he was going home to rest and hopefully find Yumi at the cafe. All he could think of was Yumi, the one person who stole his heart and had become his best friend and lover. Hiro tried to ignore the one thought that taunted him, taunted him because he knew it was true.

_Someone kidnapped her. But who?_

* * *

In a dim windowless room, someone was trembling in a corner. Hugging their knees to their chest, the only sound they made were from sobs of fear. Blood trickled down their lip, one cheek red from a slap. "I can't help him... I WON'T help him…" They whispered, flinching as a door opened. A hiss slipped through their lips as the bright light burned their eyes.

"Let's get to work, shall we?" A smirk was across their captor's face. They only spat at him. He frowned and walked over, grabbing them by the face and forcing them to look at him. "Now now, think about your family. Wouldn't want them to join you, would you? Especially your beloved sister." The color drained from the captive's face; thanks to the light their face is finally revealed.

"Won't you help me with your android? After all-" He squeezed their face tightly, smirking once they emitted a whimper, "-You belong to me, Yumi Honda."

**I would've had this up yesterday but I forgot! I also only had half of it done! So yeah. Ta da! Read and Review!**


	4. Chapter 3: Krei and Abigail

**Sup! So you all liked last chapter, hmm? And the adventure just started! You know, Alistair KreixAbigail Callaghan needs more love. They're just so adorable. And they are the only other people (other than Baymax and the androids) who know Yumi is missing. Yeah Hiro hasn't gotten around to telling the team that, oh I dunno, HIS GIRLFRIEND IS MISSING.**

**Krei: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6**

Alistair Krei was not expecting Hiro and 3 robots to join his fiancee when he came to pick her up. Nor was he expecting what Hiro told him. "So wait, Yumi is missing?!" Krei asked, driving to Krei Tech. "More like kidnapped. Someone broke into the lab, stole our android and took her when she showed up to get her laptop." Hiro explained. "Could you not tell anyone? Usagi might hurt me." The two adults looked at him. "... So wait, her older sister, the only female relative in her family who is still living, has no idea that Yumi is missing." Krei stopped the car in a parking lot. "The same girl who is the healer alongside Baymax for Big Hero 6." He asked skeptically, turning to look at him. "**Yes, Alistair." **Baymax nodded. "**Hiro, your stress levels are extremely high. I advise you do something relaxing like yoga." **The 15 year old ignored the nurse bot and looked at the two adults pleadingly. "Please?"

Alistair sighed, running his hand through his hair. "I guess I can keep quiet, considering you did save my life and Abby's. But this means that if something goes wrong, we immediately tell Big Hero 6." Hiro nodded, smiling. "We're gonna help too. And no, neither of you are stopping me." Abigail added, smirking at them. Alistair frowned and went to refuse when she interrupted him. "Alistair, Hiro saved my life. He and Yumi are like younger siblings to me. I'm helping find her." The young CEO groaned and finally agreed to letting her help, but only with him. Hiro smiled, realizing that these two truly loved each other.

According to Abigail, they had met at the Showcase one year, back when Krei Tech was just a small fledgling company. The two had bonded over their love for science and when Robert Callaghan had started to help Project Silent Sparrow, they became inseparable. Abigail had volunteered to go into the portal because it reminded her of her adventures when she used to bot fight. Krei didn't object because she was the only person he trusted enough to test the portals other than himself. When the small abnormality showed up he regarded it as maybe the portal just recovering from when he threw the general's hat through them. Alistair was horrified and angered at himself when the test went wrong. He had been planning to ask Robert's permission to marry Abigail after the test, but instead he asked for forgiveness. The professor refused, threatening him that if he ever mentioned her name he would kill him. Despite Callaghan's objections, he donated a building in her name to SFIT- the Abigail Callaghan Lab- and a scholarship in memory of her- the very scholarship Tadashi, Usagi, Hiro,and Yumi received allowing them to go to the 'nerd school' on a full ride.

Krei had been so grateful that Big Hero 6 had not only saved his life but also Abigail's. He helped Hiro and Yumi get whatever they needed to rebuild Baymax, donated millions of dollars to rebuild the Exhibition Center, and was a major supporter of the team. Abigail decided to help in any way as well, sending them coordinates of crimes and information. She also started teaching at SFIT, taking her father's position and becoming the team's teacher.

They were invaluable additions to the team. And the entire team enjoyed their interaction when it came to their relationship. Krei was so awkward and dorky around her instead of his normal prideful and cool appearance. Anyone could tell he loved her more than anything.

The two of them took Hiro to a diner and bought him lunch. Baymax was sitting with Hiro, watching the androids color. "Hiro, it's gonna be ok." Abigail squeezed his hand. "Yeah. After all, she's a smart young woman. Think about it. Maybe she got there and the android was already gone. Or she decided to go to a bot fight or went somewhere to think." Krei suggested. Hiro merely shook his head. "No. She never goes to bot fights without me and she would've told her sister if she was going anywhere else. Plus, she didn't take her laptop of her androids." Sailor Android looked up. "**When we scanned the room-" "-the DNA of Richard Ito was found." **Tuxedo Kamen finished. "Richard?!" "He was there earlier in the day…" Hiro muttered. Their conversation was interrupted at the sounds of screaming outside. The group rushed outside to see an android causing havoc. Hiro's face drained when he realized what the robot really was.

Yumi's android.

It looked more of an exosuit now. Its eyes had blue glass covering the wearer's real eyes, and they were moving more like a human than of a robot. When it saw Hiro it jumped into the air, disappearing. The distant sound of a helicopter was the only other sign of its departure. "No way.."

* * *

Back at the nerd school, Usagi was sitting outside of the Stark Lecture Hall, reading a book on robotics history. Someone tapped her shoulder, and when she looked to see who it was, she was a bit surprised. "Richard? I thought you were in class with Tadashi for another 15 minutes." She said, marking the page in her book and closing it. "Class ended earlier, and Tadashi had to ask our professor a question. May I sit?" "Of course!" She moved over on the bench to give him room. He sat down and looked at her. "Remember high school?" He asked with a smile. "Yes. You and Tadashi were rivals there. Why?" He sighed. "I was hoping maybe you could talk with him about us being friends. We're adults now; shouldn't we move on from our silly rivalry?" She nodded. "Of course! I'll talk to him! How is your family's business? I heard you are the head of Ito Pharmacies."

He nodded and with his signature smirk he went on to describe what had happened in the past two years. "...And I returned to SFIT in order to finish my studies and hopefully introduce robotics to my company. You know, expand it.." He said, taking her hand. "But it's very lonely in my family's mansion, with my parents no longer living and no other relatives.." She pulled her hand away. "I assume so. I hope you find someone to share it with soon." Usagi said politely. "I was hoping with my return to SFIT if we could possibly see each other again like in high school-" She stood up quickly. "Richard Ito, we dated for two months before I found out you were cheating on me. I am now engaged to Tadashi, the man who I love more than the world. So we may be friends, but you and I will never be in that kind of relationship." With that the dark haired woman walked away, leaving Richard alone on the bench.

He glared at her as she stormed off. "Of course you chose Tadashi." His smirk soon returned however. "But you will be mine, Usagi Honda. Tadashi can't ever beat me."

**DERP SO MUCH KREIXABIGAIL FLUFF AHHHH *dies of cuteness* I swear they need some fanfics about them. I might just do that…. ^^ So we see some of Richard and Usagi's past in this. And I got the exosuit idea from Pokemon X and Y. If you have played the game you should know what I'm talking about. If not, or you do, tell me! Read and Review!**

**Hiro: WHERE. IS. YUMI. TELL ME BECAUSE USAGI WILL KILL ME**

**Usagi: Hiro, where's my sister?**

**Hiro: uh…. I dunno?**

**Usagi:...**

**Hiro:..**

**Usagi: *laughs* that's hilarious Hiro! Now where is Yumi?**

**Hiro:... *runs away***


	5. Chapter 4: Remembering a Smile

**Hello~~~ How are you all? So poor Yumi hasn't been in the past few chapters and I think some fluff is needed. **

**Anna the Viking XD: Abigail and Krei still have to tell her dad they're engaged. That should be good XD And RUN HIRO RUN**

**NightOwl Fury: Aww! I wasn't sure if anyone actually read them! Now I'm happy :3 and yeah, Richard's a jerk.**

**Baymaxversion2.0: Krei and Abigail see Usagi as a sister and best friend :3**

**book-wolf 3: Oh it's coming. Soon… ;D**

**Fred: hiro-and-baymax doesn't own Big Hero 6**

That night, Hiro couldn't sleep. Everytime he tried to close his eyes, memories of Yumi came back to him. He couldn't see her face without feeling responsible for her disappearance. And the exosuit he saw at the diner WAS her android. Someone was inside it. He knew it.

And Yumi could be hurt or worse all because he had let her go alone.

His eyelids slowly closed and he drifted off into sleep.

* * *

_Hiro Hamada sat in the senior hallway, eating his lunch. The 13 year old decided that this was the safest place to eat his lunch at the high school. Something was bothering him as he ate his apple. His best friend Yumi wasn't there yet. She had the same schedule as him except the previous period she had math. _

_Hiro decided he would go find her. He had a surprise for her. Heading to her locker, he started hearing voices. One he knew was Yumi's for sure._

"_Give it back!" Yumi jumped, trying to grab the small box one girl held over her head. The group of girls and their boyfriends laughed as she flailed her arms trying to grab it. "Give us the answers to your homework then, twerp." They laughed at her. "HEY!" Everyone turned to see Hiro._

_Yumi wiped away her tears. "Oh so her Hiro is here." One guy smirked. "Give. It. To. Her." He growled. One girl dropped it into Yumi's hands before grabbing the back of the teen's shirt and tossing her at Hiro. The two collided into each other as the group ran off laughing. "Ow…." Yumi rubbed her nose. "You ok Hiro?" "Yes. Now get offa me." He mumbled, his face in her back. "Sorry!" She got up quickly. "And… thanks Hiro.." He nodded and stood. "No problem. They're jerks, bullying you, especially on your birthday!" She blushed slightly. "Happy Birthday, Yumi. I, um, made you this." He shoved a box in her hands. She slowly took the small object out and gasped._

_It was a small statue made of metal scraps of a girl and a boy who looked like them. They were holding hands. "It's beautiful Hiro… thank you!" She hugged him. "Usagi gave me cookies for a snack, wanna share?" She held out the box that the older teens had taken from her. He grinned and nodded._

* * *

Hiro woke up immediately, tears in his eyes. "Not again…" He whispered. Hiro started crying, not caring if Tadashi woke up. Yumi's smile remained in his mind, the smile that helped cheer him up when his inventions didn't work at first.

Tadashi woke up to crying in their room. He remembered Usagi calling him last night, in a panic because she couldn't find Yumi and no one had seen her since the day before. The whole team had went out looking for her, but kept being interrupted by a person in an exosuit. Hiro seemed to recognize it, explaining that was the android Yumi had been working on.

Speaking of his brother, he had been acting strange all day. He left school earlier, and Krei dropped him off before dinner.

He sat up and looked at the clock. _2:45 AM. _He then looked at Hiro. "Hiro? What's wrong?" "Y-Yumi. I knew she was going to get her laptop last night, b-but when I got to the lab she wasn't there. Neither was the android, and the place w-was trashed."

"I know the android was stolen but are you saying someone kidnapped her?!" Hiro nodded. "Why didn't you tell me?! Or Usagi?! Do you know how worried she is right now-"

"I know ok! I was afraid that Usagi would get mad at me! I told Abigail and Krei, but not you because I knew you would tell Usagi!" He sobbed, silencing Tadashi. "Hiro, I...I'm sorry I yelled at you. I know you're probably worried about Yumi too.." Tadashi finally replied, trying to keep his voice low to avoid waking Aunt Cass. "We have to tell Usagi. She's been upset all day because first Richard tried asking her out when HE cheated on her and HE broke up ith her, and then she couldn't find her sister."

His blood started to boil. That bastard dared to even talk about dating when he broke Usagi's heart back in high school. She cried non stop for a week afterwards, refusing to leave her room. Tadashi vowed to never let that snake hurt her again.

"Tomorrow, we'll tell Usagi, ok?" Hiro only nodded.

* * *

The exosuit stopped in front of a man, standing to attention. "Good. I controlled you remotely this time." He smirked and pressed a button on a remote. The suit opened and someone fell out of it. They had a metal collar around their neck. "Why… I don't want to hurt my friends.." They glared up at him. "Yumi, don't be mean." She screamed as electricity ran through her body. "Next time, I'll have you take down the three girls in the group." Her eyes widened. "No-" "Of course Usagi will be spared. You'll be bringing her to me. Get some rest, my beloved little Yumi." He smirked and patted her head, dragging her to a small windowless bedroom. It was light purple, and the color theme was repeated on the furniture. She was tossed inside. "I'll have someone send you dinner. Remember, you belong to me Yumi. When you accept this I won't have to punish you as much." With that he left, locking the door from the outside. Yumi sat on the bed, clawing at the collar. She whimpered as it tightened around her neck. "Hiro… I miss you.."

**AND END CHAPTER! :D You guys like? We see more Yumi and what's going on with her! Next chapter Hiro might be maimed by Usagi. If he's smart he'll bring Baymax because Sailor Android and Tuxedo Kamen aren't helping him XD Read and Review!**


	6. Chapter 5: Rescue Plan

**Hi guys! :D So this is the fifth chapter! :D And hopefully Usagi won't kill Hiro! And Richard and Tadashi hate each other more! And Baymax is Baymax!**

**Thanks to my reviewers and followers :D**

**Anna the Viking XD : He's starting a plan now! He's been a little stressed**

**NightOwl Fury: EVERYONE HATES HIM :D**

**Cass: hiro-and-baymax doesn't own Big Hero 6**

Hiro hid behind Tadashi and Baymax once they entered Usagi and Yumi's room the following day. It was clear even without the screen dividing the room two different people lived here. On one side there were parts of robots and blueprints everywhere, posters of different animes on the wall, a bookshelf full of books, mangas, robots and figures , and a messy bed covered in plushies. The other side consisted of a clean workspace, a bookshelf with binders and notebooks (along with the occasional manga or novel), some pictures on the wall and a neatly made bed.

On the end of the bed was Usagi, her head in her hands. Small sobs were coming from her. Sailor Android and Tuxedo Kamen jumped off Hiro's shoulders and ran to her side, trying to comfort her. Tadashi walked over and sat next to her, rubbing her back gently. "Usako… Hiro was the last person to see Yumi." He said softly. She raised her head and looked at Hiro. Her eyes were red from crying. "R-Really?"

He gulped. "She left two nights ago to get her laptop. But the lab was trashed...I think she was kidnapped." He closed his eyes and waited for her to scream at him. When he heard footsteps, he stiffened, preparing for a smack or something.

Instead he felt arms wrap around him and tears hit his face.

"Hiro…. thank god you told me….. " Usagi whispered, trembling. She hugged him tighter, like if she let go he would disappear too. "Don't worry Usako, we will find her.." Tadashi said softly. She nodded, releasing Hiro and wiping away her tears.

Suddenly, the window shattered as something jumped through it. Baymax shielded them from the glass, luckily not being punctured by any shards. Hiro peeked behind Baymax to see their attacker. His eyes widened when he saw the exosuit.

It stood in the window, one hand on it's hip. "**Hello, Hiro, Tadashi, Usagi. I come with a warning: do not interfere with my actions. Disband Big Hero 6 or you will not be the only ones to face the consequences." **A feminine robotic voice came from the robot. It leapt out just as Hiro started for it.

"WHO ARE YOU?! WHERE IS YUMI?!" He screamed. Baymax grabbed him before he tried following it. "**Falling from this height would be fatal." **"I DON'T CARE! GET BACK HERE YOU COWARD!" Tadashi noticed a small note on the floor, and picked it up to read it. He then showed it to the others. It read:

_Don't trust *****, he's the one responsible! -Yumi_

* * *

The team met up at the cafe after Tadashi sent out a group text. While Hiro explained everything, a certain someone entered the cafe. "Hello everyone~" Richard said, sitting at a table. "What's this about Yumi?" "She's missing! I think aliens abducted her-" "FRED!" Gogo smacked him. "Yumi is missing?! Well we much find and rescue her immediately! We shall split into teams of two. Gogo and Wasabi, look around the docks. Honeylemon, Fred, go search around the shopping district. Hiro and Baymax, you'll be our eyes in the sky, so to speak. Baymax is tall enough to see suspicious characters around here." Hiro let out a sigh of relief. He thought Richard knew about Big Hero 6!

"Krei and Abigail, ask around in the business district. Usagi and I shall look in the university for clues." He smiled at her, causing a slight blush. She was happy, surprised and impressed slightly by his plan to save her sister. "AHEM." Tadashi glared at him. "Oh, I guess you can be in-" "I'll be in Usagi's group." Tadashi growled, staring him down. "I swear-"

"Is that a threat you're starting?" Richard's eyes narrowed.

"Maybe I am-" "Boys!" Usagi ran between them. "Please… try to get along?" She pleaded. Tadashi's eyes softened and he nodded. "For you, I will."

**And so the search begins! Damn Tadashi and Richard in the same group. If one doesn't come back I won't be surprised. Read and Review!**


	7. Chapter 6: Fight

**ITS TIME FOR TADASHI VS RICHARD! IN THIS CORNER IS TADASHI HAMADA, INVENTOR OF THE PERSONAL HEALTH CARE COMPANION BAYMAX! IN THE OTHER IS RICHARD ITO, CEO OF ITO PHARMACIES! LETS GET READY TO RUMBLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

**XD **

**book-wolf 3: ALL DA FUR**

**Anna the Viking XD : Hiro will get his chance.. later. XD**

**NightOwl Fury: HE SHALL XD**

**Random Guy: Uh… hiro-and-baymax doesn't own Big Hero 6**

The air was extremely tense around the group assigned to SFIT. Usagi was stuck between the two glaring males, uncomfortable. "Dashi?" He looked at her and smiled. "Yeah?" "My head hurts…" She pouted. It was rare for her to pout, and Tadashi thought she was adorable when she did. He blushed deeply, picking her up. "How about I carry you? You can close your eyes and rest." She nodded, exhausted after crying and worrying all night.

Richard waited until she was asleep to glare at Tadashi. "Damn you. I was planning on coming back to taking back what's mine." He growled. Tadashi looked at him, anger in his eyes. "Usagi isn't yours. She's her own person!" He held her closer. "She's been through to much for you to come back and hurt her again!"

The other man stopped him. "Well, she was prettier without those burns. And she really should move out of her uncle's house. Always sharing a room? With a midget of a sister-" A fist connected with his jaw and he fell backwards. Richard held his jaw to see Tadashi standing over him, a look of pure fury on his face. Usagi was on a nearby bench, sleeping.

"How DARE you insult Usagi or her sister! She is more beautiful than you will ever know!" Tadashi snapped. Richard felt fear in him, but it was quickly replaced with anger. A smug smile crawled across his face. "Angry that I dated her first? Kept her from you? Listen Tadashi, I will always be better than you at EVERYTHING!" He swung a punch at Tadashi, causing him to stumble back. He wiped blood from his lip and tackled Richard. "You are not!"

The two rolled on the ground, before breaking up and standing. Then they went back to their fight. Fists were flying everywhere. All of their hatred for one another was being released after being held in for so long.

Tadashi remembered when he found out Richard cheated on Usagi- then blamed her and dumped her. All it did was infuriate him even more.

* * *

"_Usagi? Yumi told me you won't come out.." Tadashi said, calling up the stairs. He heard sobbing from upstairs and a muffled "Go away" reply. He glanced at Yumi and Hiro. "See? She came running home crying. Hiro and I have been trying for 3 hours straight." Yumi said, standing next to Hiro behind him. Hiro nodded. "Yeah, Nii-chan." _

_Tadashi took a deep breath and headed up. "Usagi, I'm coming in." He said as he entered her room. Usagi was face down on her bed, emitting small sobs. Tadashi walked over and sat on her bed next to her. "Usagi? Usagi what's wrong? We're all worried about you.." He said softly, his hand shaking as he went to stroke her hair. _

_He pulled it back. No. She's dating….Richard._

"_H-He was cheating o-on me…" She whimpered. "What?!" Tadashi's eyes widened as she sat up, eyes red and puffy from tears. "H-He dumped me a-a-and said that if I h-had just let him sleep with me and if I w-was prettier he wouldn't h-have." She sobbed, hugging him and burying her head in his shirt. He held her, rubbing her back and cooing gently. He knew that once he saw Richard, there would be once less bastard in the world._

* * *

Usagi woke up to see the two men in sorry shape. Tadashi's lip was bleeding and Richard had a black eye. They were bleeding and bruised, panting from their fight. "W-What happened?!" Richard went to speak when she ran to Tadashi. "Y-Your lip!" "It's nothing, Usako." He smiled at her while she cared for his lip and worried about his injuries. Richard felt his blood boil. How dare she ignore him, a millionaire and genius, for this… this orphan! And how dare he be beaten by an orphaned fool!

"When we get back, I'll have Baymax give me a check up, ok?" She nodded, wiping his lip. "We'll find Yumi, I promise." "And then… we'll live happily ever after?" She asked, looking into Tadashi's eyes. He nodded and kissed her head. "Of course. Now let's find her so I can see you happy once again, and so my brother isn't depressed anymore!" Taking her hand, they ran off, leaving Richard behind.

He was scowling at them. "Oh, just you two wait.."

**I'm not the best at fight scenes. I hope that was good enough! And no matter what Richard attempts, true love always finds a way!**

**Read and Review!**


	8. Chapter 7: Exosuit Battle

**So I heard you liek Mudkips XD I see you all liked the fight! They'll get another chance (so will Hiro) later. Thanks again Anna the Viking for a way to start the chapter! :D I owe you so many drabbles!**

**NightOwl Fury: Curse at Richard all you want! For such a beautiful curse to him I give you a cookie *gives you sugar cookie***

**Anna the Viking XDh : he did. And Usagi will, but she is a little worried about Dashi**

**Usagi: Hiro-and-Baymax do not own BH6**

Hiro and Baymax were on top of the Golden Gate Bridge, scanning the city for any signs of Yumi. "Anything yet, buddy?" Hiro asked, currently sitting on Baymax's shoulder. "**I cannot find Yumi anywhere currently. And I have not been able to scan the Exosuit due to their quick movements. I am sorry, Hiro." **The armoured robot looked at his friend, worried about Hiro's emotional state. Ever since the Exosuit gave them the warning in Usagi's bedroom, Hiro's hormones and emotions were out of control. One moment he could be worried, and the next he would be furious. Earlier that day, he had been depressed, but when Aunt Cass asked him what was wrong he snapped at her and stormed upstairs.

It did not help that the androids were driving poor Hiro crazy. They loved him, but they had no respect towards him. They did not see him as very responsible and only really listened to Yumi, and occasionally Usagi or Tadashi. Sailor Android had been cutting Hiro a break, giving him a hand with things, but that was only because he was her creator's 'friend who was a boy who was more than a friend'. Tuxedo Kamen was jealous of him because Sailor Android was spending more time with Hiro than with him. Yumi had designed them to learn emotions from humans, determined to make her androids as human like as possible, and so they learned from example. Tuxedo Kamen had been watching Tadashi's jealousy when Richard and Usagi were talking (despite their conversations being about where Yumi could be), and began to mimic him.

Hiro sighed and looked at Tuxedo Kamen. The androids had split up to help cover more ground, the female android traveling with Gogo and Wasabi right now (she liked Gogo and Wasabi made her laugh). The male android looked at him and shook his head, answering Hiro's unspoken question. "**I can't sense her either, Hiro-san. I am sorry." ** He replied, watching as the 15 year old looked out into the city. "Where could she be?! She usually would have at least found a way to tell us where she is by now!" Hiro muttered, frowning as a speck started flying at them. "What is that-"

He received an answer as the Exosuit landed right on the edge of their perch, staring at them. Hiro felt it was mocking them, its arms crossed as it stared at him. "What do you want?" He hissed. The Exosuit merely flew off. Hiro felt the need to fight this thing and get answers from it. "Baymax, chase it!" They took off and chased it. The Exosuit was hard to keep up with, but they finally caught it outside an abandoned warehouse. The same warehouse that Hiro and Yumi found out the microbots were being made. The suit looked at him, almost as if it wanted him to link the two of them together. "I get it. Your suit was made by Yumi. She was here with me once." Hiro said. It nodded and stepped towards him. "I want answers! Where is Yumi?!"

"**I wish I could tell you, but the risk is too great. Nor can I tell you who I am, or who took her." ** The Exosuit replied, its robotic voice almost sad. Hiro snapped. This person led him here, taunted him, and then dared to say they couldn't say where Yumi was?! "DAMN YOU!" He tackled it, forcing it to the ground. Hiro started punching the suit, not caring that it wasn't trying to fight back. He ignored the pain coming from his knuckles that were raw and bleeding from hitting the suit.

He stopped only when he heard a familiar voice come from somewhere. "OW!"

Yumi.

Hiro froze and stood, backing away from the exosuit. No… she couldn't be hurt. He was hitting the Exosuit, not her.

The suit stood and ran off, leaving Hiro and Baymax alone. Hiro was trembling, his eyes closed tightly. It must've tricked him by playing a recording of her voice. That's all. He would never hurt Yumi.

* * *

Yumi tumbled out of the Exosuit, holding her side. Her lip was bleeding and there was a large bruise on her side. "I thought I told you to injure Hiro so he would not be a problem. I let you have control of your body too." She glared at the man who was scolding her. "I won't ever hurt him. So shut up! I'm not helping you anymore!" He laughed at her defiance. "That's cute. Besides, I can't have my pet getting hurt. From now on one of my employees will control the suit. You will be making more of them, and being my little pet."

"Go to hell! I want to go home! My onee-chan and uncle are worried sick, and so are my friends!" Yumi spat, ignoring the pain in her body. "You'll see Usagi soon, dear." He chuckled, patting her on the head. "You'll need some sleep, Yumi. Let's get you to your room."

* * *

Usagi was hugging Tadashi closely, refusing to leave his side. They had just received a note saying that Usagi was next...

**DUN DUN DUNNNNN Hiro beat up an Exosuit! Which contained his girlfriend!**

**Read and Review!**


	9. Chapter 8: Reunion

**I SORRY I AM A LAZY BUM! QAQ TO MAKE IT UP I WILL TRY TO MAKE THIS CHAPTER LONGER THAN THE OTHERS! I AM SORRY!**

**Guest: I SHALL AND THERE SHALL BE FLUFF!**

**NightOwl Fury: The ship name is Yiro! :3**

**Anna the Viking XD : He already never lets her out of his sight with Richard around. And it gives him an excuse to get her hugs ^^**

**Everyone: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own BH6**

Three months.

It had been three months since Yumi disappeared. SFIT was out for winter vacation, allowing Big Hero 6 to search for their missing member. Alistair discovered that the security footage from the night Yumi vanished had been erased that night, and the list of people entering the building had been thrown out.

There were more than one Exosuit running around now. Hiro had told the team to capture any of them if possible. He was afraid to hit one himself, however. All he heard was Yumi's cry of pain when he went to hit one. The last thing he wanted was to hurt her. Everywhere he went, Hiro thought he saw her or heard her voice call out to him. He refused to stop searching. He had to find her and the person who took her. For both Yumi and Usagi's sake.

Tadashi never left his fiancee's side after they received the note stating Usagi would be taken next. Her cheerfulness seemed to have been locked in her. She never smiled anymore and cried a lot. She seemed to feel safe only with Tadashi.

* * *

Yumi sat up in her bed, holding her head. "What was the guy in the monster suit named? Frank? Francis? Fred- Fred! That's it! And Wasabi is gentle and has OCD. HoneyLemon- or is it LemonHoney- is a chemist, and Gogo likes to go fast." She smiled, remembering their names. "I was afraid I had almost forgotten them. I need to get out." She smirked, holding up the key she had stolen from her captor when he wasn't looking. Strangely enough, she had never seen his face, only his voice and even that was hidden. Either way, she had her way out. Yumi quickly unlocked her collar and waited for the guard to bring her food. Once he came in she ran out and locked him in. "Sorry but I wanna go home!"

Yumi ran through the mansion until she found an exit. Running out the door, she tripped and landed face first in a pile of snow. "Cold! Wait… snow?!" She looked up to see that it was snowing out, and hard. The girl started shivering. She wasn't wearing heavy clothing, and the snow had made her wet. If she did not find shelter soon, she was going to freeze. Quickly moving away from the building that kept her prisoner, Yumi started down a street lined with mansions. She tried to ignore that she was losing feeling in her fingers and that her nose was turning blue. The sight of a familiar house caused her to speed up and bang on the door once she got up the walk.

"Hello? Ah, Miss Yumi Honda."

"Heathcliff!" She grinned, "You have no idea how happy I am to see you!" The butler stepped aside and let the freezing girl inside. "Master Frederick is out, and so are his parents. Would you like for me to contact him and the rest of Big Hero 6?" He asked, leading her to a large library with a roaring fire in the fireplace. "Y-Yes please." Yumi replied, sitting down in front of the fire. Heathcliff nodded and left to call Fred. He returned with a blanket and some tea. The teen smiled and took the tea while he draped the blanket on her shoulders. "Arigato, Heathcliff. I would be a popsicle if it wasn't for you." She said. The man smiled and nodded, only replying with "I would've done it no matter what, even if you did not know Master Frederick."

Gogo was driving towards Fred's house in Wasabi's van faster than when she was trying to outrun the microbots. Tadashi and Usagi were on their mopeds next to the van, Hiro riding with his brother. Fred had received a call from Heathcliff that someone was waiting for them with information on Yumi. Needless to say everyone (including Krei and Abigail) jumped into the van. After realizing that there was no way they were all fitting in that van, Tadashi suggested that he and Usagi take their mopeds. Baymax rode flew alongside them, repeatedly warning them that it was dangerous to drive fast in this weather **("If you are not careful, you can slide on a icy patch and lose control of your vehicle. Serious injury or death can result if you do.") **but everyone ignored him. Gogo pulled up in front of Fred's mansion and was surprised to see that Usagi had beaten them all there. The robot inventor was knocking on the door, taking comfort from Tadashi as he hugged her from behind. "I'm afraid… what if they say she's….." He stopped her from finishing. "Yumi's alive, I just know it." Hiro merely stared at the door and nearly pushed Heathcliff out of the way as he ran inside.

"This way." The butler led them to the library, where Hiro noticed a small figure sitting in front of the fireplace. "Miss Yumi, they have arrived." Heathcliff said, getting the figure's attention. Honey gasped and Usagi was squeezing Tadashi's hand. It couldn't be…

Yumi looked up weakly and smiled, waving at them. "Hi-" She was cut off when her sister hugged her tightly, crying tears of joy. "Oh thank God you're alright! Yumi I was so worried!" Her sister sobbed, refusing to let go. Yumi felt tears well up and she hugged back, letting out a wail. "I was so s-s-scared, Onee-chan! I missed you and Tadashi and Hiro and everyone!" Honey looked at everyone, silently saying that they should give them a moment. Everyone left to go to Fred's room, with the exception of Hiro and Tadashi. Baymax remained so he could administer medical care to Yumi once she calmed down. Tadashi walked over and rubbed Yumi's back, whispering calming words to her. Hiro hugged her tightly as soon as Usagi let go, burying his face in her neck. "I'm sorry Yumi… I should've never let you go alone…" He whispered. She shook her head. "it wasn't your fault, Hiro." He let go and looked at her, finally taking in her appearance. Her hair had grown down to her knees and there were bags underneath her brown eyes. She was skinnier than when he last saw her and her teal t-shirt and jeans were dirty and ripped. There was a red bruise around her neck and a scab on her lip. When he hugged her she had felt fragile, almost like if he hugged too tightly she would snap in half. He finally allowed Baymax to care for her, chuckling as Yumi's beloved androids hugged her and told her everything that had occurred and how they wanted different clothes and more android friends. Silly things, but when Hiro saw Yumi smile and laugh, something he could tell she had not done in some time, he thought they were the most important things in the world.

When he gave her the necklace, she grinned and kissed him, resulting in Baymax to apply antibacterial spray to air. "Thank you so much Hiro! It's beautiful!" She squealed, watching as he helped her put it on. "I saw it when Nii-san was buying Usagi's ring and thought of you. I wanted to give it to you back then, but everything happened…" He explained everything that had happened, from teachers being surprised that he knew more than them to the customers at Aunt Cass' cafe. The entire time Usagi was brushing her sister's hair, sitting in Tadashi's lap.

Discussing their next move could wait. Her precious baby sister, her best friend, was back home.

**:3 You guys like? The story itself without the Author's Notes is 1262 words. Compared to my previous chapters, this is the longest! And don't worry, the story's not over yet!**

**Yumi: *cuddling Hiro***

**Hiro: *cuddles back***

**Read and Review for more Yiro fluff!**


	10. Chapter 9: Abigail's Thoughts

**I'm sorry it took me forever to get this up! And that it is kinda short! QAQ My reviewers:**

**Anna the Viking XD : Tasagi? I dunno XD**

**book-wolf 3: Did i hear the word fluff? :3**

**NightOwl Fury: Whattttttt I should be yawning it's almost 11 pm and I am tired!**

**I am a Ridda: I am sorry you were grounded! Have some fluff!**

Abigail tucked Hiro and Yumi into bed. The two refused to leave each other's side, and even though they had been in separate rooms at first, Yumi's recurring nightmares resulting in the girl climbing into Hiro's bed and hugging him for dear life. After a few days Usagi decided they should just share a room so Hiro could be right there when she needed him. And in return, Hiro and Yumi convinced their siblings that they needed to spend time together.

Abigail smiled as the two teens curled up closer to each other in their sleep. They seemed so innocent compared to when they were awake. Of course, they were always polite to her and Alistair. And she knew that despite their intelligence, they were still kids. They didn't need all this pressure on them. Hiro loved Yumi though, that was certain.

After all, if he didn't love her, would he have stayed up almost every night searching for her? Would he have apologized to Usagi and their uncle every time they came back from searching?

No, Hiro loved Yumi. That was certain. Abigail knew that was for sure. And Tadashi loved Usagi possibly more. She heard the whole story about how he defended her repeatedly; even though Usagi was capable of handling herself she was too nice and almost innocent in comparison to her sister. Heck, Usagi basically let Richard order her around when they were dating! At least now she was with someone who would care for her.

Speaking of relationships, Abigail knew she had to tell her father about her engagement. And considering how he felt about Krei, she had a funny feeling it was not going to be pretty. She didn't want her father to try and kill her fiance, or worse, have a heart attack. He may have done things that hurt so many people, but he was still her father. Without him, she and Krei would have never met, and she wouldn't exist in the first place! Plus, he may know who might be using the Exosuits.

Abigail exited the room, closing the door softly behind her. Everyone was heading to bed, and it seemed the only two not getting ready for bed were Tadashi and Usagi who were still out on their date. The woman headed to her own room that she shared with Krei. He was already in bed, reading an article on robotics published by Tony Stark. "Dear?" "Mm?" He looked up. "Yes, 'Abby?" "Do you think my father will like you there tomorrow? I don't want you to be yelled at-" Alistair stopped her, holding a finger to her lips. "I'll be fine. Your father already scared the living crap out of me once. I don't know if he could scare me anymore." She rolled her eyes playfully and laid across his stomach, stealing his article before sticking her tongue at him. "Stark, huh? Gonna ask your role model for advice finally?" "What?! I could never talk to him! I'd faint if he ever even acknowledged my existence!" He started rambling about how he was not worthy of the other man's attention and how Tony was a genius in comparison to only smiled, thinking how adorable it was for Krei to be shy about anything. He was like this back when they first met, too.

Abigail woke up to see she was still on top of Krei. She got off him and headed to breakfast, where she learned something that made her blood run cold.

Tadashi and Usagi never came back last night.

And a ring was found on the windowsill of Hiro and Yumi's room.

Usagi's ring.

**DUN DUN DUN! CLIFFY HANGER~~~ Where is Tadashi and Usagi? What are Yumi's nightmares about?! Why doesn't Kei ask Cass out already! Why do I want food still this late at night?! Who knows if next chapter will answer any of these questions! Read and Review!**


	11. Chapter 10: Blank Expressions

**I AM SORRY I'VE BEEN BUSY WITH CONCERTS AND LIFE! QAQ I promise a bunch of oneshots to make up for it! Take this chapter for nowz!**

**I am a Ridaa: BECAUSE I CANZ XD**

**NightOwl Fury: I love me some Steve Rogers *drools* Dat ass tho**

**Anna the Viking XD: THANK YOU FOR HELPING ME! And because I can *watches Mochi attack Kei for no reason* **

**A moose: Hiro-and-Baymax doesn't own BH6**

Sailor Android sat on Baymax's head, unable to help as the team did everything possible to find the two missing members. Wasabi and Honey had found Tadashi's suit missing, meaning that he most likely took it with him just in case.

Tadashi's suit gave him super strength, and was very similar to Baymax's. It was navy and red, and the helmet was part of the suit, forming over his face when he activated the suit. It wasn't bulky so he could easily hide it under his clothes. Tadashi always wore it under his clothes in case of emergencies after he was unable to change when he was witnessing a robbery right in front of him. He felt helpless and angry that he was unable to stop them before someone was injured. Ever since then he had his suit close by. However, Usagi didn't have hers, meaning they did not plan on dealing with crime. And if they did, why would Usagi leave her ring outside Yumi's window? No, they had to have been abducted. Tadashi and Usagi had to have been. But by who? They were black belts, and Tadashi's suit would've prevented a person from beating him in a fight.

Wait. A normal person couldn't. But someone in the Exosuit could easily overcome him and Usagi. It was obvious whoever controlled the Exosuit wanted Usagi. Yumi confirmed that the man who kidnapped her controlled her in the Exosuit and wanted her sister. Tuxedo Kamen had made a list of possible people, but none of them made sense.

* * *

_**Usagi's POV**_

My head was pounding as I sat up. I was laying on a soft bed, in a windowless green room. There was a strange metal collar around my neck, with a small blue sphere attached to it. As I struggled to remember last night's events, the door to my room opened. One if the Exosuits walked in, but this one was… different. It looked nothing like the others we had encountered. It looked just like…. Tadashi's suit! Grinning, I slid off the bed and stumbled over to what appeared to be the man I love. All I wanted was for him to hold me and say that this was a dream and I'd wake to Yumi sitting on me and Hiro teasing Tadashi and I about our relationship- A hand collided with my cheek and I landed on the floor. I held my cheek, wincing in pain. Only two other times had a person actually hit me. The first was Richard when I tried to break up a fight between him and Tadashi when we were dating- he actually hit me despite seeing me and one fist in my hand- and the second was Callaghan.

The person walked over and knelt down, staring at me before the face mask revealed their face.

Tadashi.

He seemed strange, however. His eyes were dark and dull and he was expressionless. He also had one of the collars around his neck, but it looked like it was tighter than mine. "T...Tadashi?" I squeaked, my hand shaking as I reached out to touch his face. He merely grabbed my wrist and squeezed it tightly, causing me to cry out in pain. Tadashi did not react, only staring at me blankly.

"Usagi, I see you have become acquainted with your guard. He will be ensuring that you don't escape." A familiar voice explained. I realized someone else was with Tadashi; someone who I thought was on our side. Tadashi stiffened at the voice, releasing my wrist and standing to attention. "W-What did you do to him." I hissed, terrified and furious at the same time. Something horrible had been done to Tadashi, broke him and turned him into this mindless soldier. "I merely got him to listen to me. It may have included some torture, but he finally sees my way." My blood ran cold when the mystery man continued. "And once he has fulfilled his duties, I'll finally be able to rid the world of one less Hamada."

"You wouldn't-"

"I would and shall, my dear Usagi. Afterall, he and his brother and their rag tag group are nothing but annoying pests in my plan. Even your sister is a pest, refusing to follow my orders and then running away. And to think I was going to let her go after this is finished. No, I want my little pet back, so she can go back in her cage and keep out of trouble."

I stood up, ready to attack this man for threatening my friends and family. "Let Tadashi and I go. Now." I growled, holding up my fists. "Never. I went through so much to get you back, Rabbit, and there are so many wolves that could eat you. I want you, and that's that. So relax and get ready. Soon I'll be ruler of this city and you will be my queen."

The speaker finally stepped out of the shadows. My eyes widened as my fears were confirmed. "No… No n no no no! Why would you do this?! Damn you-"

Tadashi's hand slammed me against the wall and everything went black.

**FEELS ANYONE? :D **

**Anyways, I am gonna post a poll. It is gonna be: which fairytale does Yiro go best with? Or would be the cutest AU/Crossover? No reason why.**

**Merry Christmas, Happy ****Hanukkah, Read and Review and ship da fluffeh ships**

**Hiro: WHY.**

**Yumi: GIVE US OUR BIG SIBLINGS BACK**


	12. Chapter 11: Exosuits Attack!

**DON'T KILL ME I KNOW ITS LATE! QAQ I have a writer's block... **

The team were out searching for exosuits after Abigail found several all over the city. She was sending coordinates as they moved, Alistair adding in that the exosuits were attacking innocent civilians.

"The exosuits are spread out. I'm sorry to say it but you'll have to split up." Abigail warned, causing Hiro to have fear well up a bit. What if something happened to one of them?! He knew they could handle themselves but after his brother and Usagi went missing, he was no longer sure.

Wasabi took off down one street, heading to a burglary at a pet store. The very idea of all those animals in fear and danger enraged the softie. When he arrived, a fast moving Exosuit was raiding the cash register. "Hey! You have a minute to surrender peacefully before I take you down!" Wasabi growled, hearing the sound of puppies whimpering. The Exosuit looked up at him. It was larger than the one Yumi had been trapped in, and wider, signifying that this one was a male. But before Wasabi could make a move his opponent had sped in front of him and drop kicked the college student. He fell to the floor, letting out a grunt of pain. Wasabi got up as quickly as possible and unsheathed his laser blades, lunging at the attacker. The Exosuit merely sidestepped, allowing Wasabi to slice the checkout counter in two. The college student's blood ran cold as he realized-

_His attacker moved faster than him, and could do more damage than his blades._

Honey Lemon had a different problem. She had ended up a trolley station, where an Exosuit was holding people hostage inside a trolley. She had managed to lure it away from the civilians before throwing a pod filled with chemicals that would trap the Exosuit. But the suit seemed to know what was inside, as it shot flames from it's hands at the pod. The pod exploded midair, coating Honey with the gooey substance instead. The chemist could only watch as the Exosuit fled, escaping capture.

Gogo was sliding on ice. Her opponent had frozen a park over, and she was unable to run on the ice. Gogo snarled as the Exosuit stood in the middle of the frozen pond. It was on a small island in the middle, and seemed to be taunting her inability to get up, let alone attack it.

Fred was dealing with a fire proof suit. It had been running all over, breaking fire hydrants all over the place. The water made it hard for him to not slip when jumping, and when he tried shooting fire, the water extinguished it. "Hey man, maybe we could, ya know, do a round of Rock Paper Scissors-" A car flew above him, inches from hitting the male. Fred turned to see the Exosuit picking up another car. "Or not!"

Yumi was trapped in a corner. Her Exosuit opponent was made of a non magnetic metal, possibly copper or stainless steel. Either way, she could not use her electromagnetic gloves on it. Sailor Android and Tuxedo Kamen were fighting it off. Yumi watched as it kicked them away and started reaching for her. She froze. It was going to catch her and take her back to... To that monster! Take away her freedom! Take her away from her uncle, her friends... Her Hiro.

No.

Not again.

She quickly rammed into it, knocking the suit to the ground. The Exosuit appeared to have banged its head on the ground and was out cold. Yumi sat on it. "Abigail? I caught one."

"Alright. Alistair will send someone to come get you."

Meanwhile, Hiro and Baymax were fighting for their lives. Their enemy seemed different than what they had already seen. Hiro had already noted that its armor was almost exactly the same as Tadashi's suit, and that it had lasers and guns. What struck him as strange was the collar around its neck. None of the other exosuits had one. The teen just barely missed a kick in the face as he thought of reasons why it had this collar. Thankfully Baymax protected him from several jabs and kicks that the Exosuit aimed at the prodigy. "Stop! Baymax rocket fist!"

**"Using that would kill him. Killing is against my protocol." **

While Hiro groaned at the Nurse Bot's response, the Exosuit had suddenly stopped its attacks. It stared at Hiro before running off, leading the rest of the Exosuits in retreat.

All but one.

The team met up back at Fred's mansion, where Yumi, Alistair, Abigail and their Exosuit prisoner were waiting. They had stripped the person of their Exosuit (Yumi had way too much fun dismantling the suit) and tied them to a chair. Glaring at they was a woman in her early twenties, with black hair that had pink streaks in it. Her eyes were a dark blue, filled with rage. "Let me go. I'm not betraying my boss."

"Yeah well no one is coming for you." Gogo shot back, Fred just barely holding her from punching her.

Hiro had led Yumi away while everyone interrogated their enemy. Baymax was cuddling them in their room, emitting warmth to the room. Yumi was trembling, her normal stubbornness gone. "She was going to take me back, Hiro. To that..that BASTARD who imprisoned me and forced me to fight you guys..." She hiccuped, tears welling in her eyes. "What if my sister was one of the exosuits we fought tonight?! What if he's hurting her or has already-"

Hiro shushed her. "Yumi! Snap out of it! I promise you won't go back! And I'll find Usa-nee and Tadashi! So please... Give me back the old Yumi. The one who wasn't afraid to do anything except maybe swim. Please." He begged. She stared at him before punching his shoulder. "OW!" **"On a scale of-" **"I'm fine Baymax!" Hiro held his arm as Yumi laughed. "Alright, is that normal?" She asked. "Yeah.." He smirked and pulled her onto his lap before kissing her quickly. "I love you, android otaku." "Love you too, bot battle otaku~"

**I suck at fight scenes! Anyways I'm so sorry this took forever! Read and Review!**


	13. Chapter 12: What is Love?

**Happy New Year! I'm graduating High School this year. And BH6 comes out this year :D YAYYYYYY!**

**book-wolf 3: thanks! I haven't heard from ya in a while! How are you?**

**Anna-the-Viking-XD : I think so. And they're just so kawaii!**

**I am a Ridaa: YAY HITTING! :D **

**NightOwl Fury: I MISSED YOU!**

**Tuesday (my fabulous cat): Meow. (Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6, oh hon hon hon~) (yeah we think my cat's a french breed. she's so fluffy!)**

Usagi turned to the door at the sound of the lock being unlocked. Tadashi walked in, his head the only part of his body without armor. His eyes still dull, Tadashi did not remember who he really was, but seemed to be warming up to Usagi. He would talk to her a bit and even smiled slightly earlier that day.

"Tadashi!" Usagi smiled, slipping what she had in her hands under her pillow. He never asked her what it was, thinking it was something important to her. "Hello Usagi. I just got back from my mission." He stated, almost robotically. "And? How was it?" She asked, hungry for information about her friends. "... Master will not be happy. Not only did we fail in stopping Big Hero 6, we could not apprehend the two leaders and they captured one of my teammates. I fear he will not go easy on me like the last time we failed." Usagi went as white as a ghost.

Last time Tadashi failed she didn't see him for a week, and when she finally did he looked horrible- starving and exhausted, wounds everywhere. Usagi refused to let this happen again.

"Master also does not like us talking. He says I am to watch, not befriend. Yet... Something about you makes me willing disobey him. Why is that? You are not mine to have, yet all I want is to hold you in my arms….. Why is that?"

"Tadashi, I've known you for a long time. We built a robot together. And... We are engaged." Usagi whispered, hoping that he would remember something. The Asian American stared blankly at her, no recognition in his eyes. "Usa, I do not know what you mean." He replied. Usagi smiled faintly. At least he remembered one of her nicknames.

"It means we were… ARE… in love."

"Love? No. Yes?"

"It's ok if you can't remember yet." She smiled and kissed him gently. They did not move for a minute or two before the male pulled away.

"I think I at least remember how to love." Tadashi muttered, smirking slightly before stealing another kiss.

* * *

Abigail was about to murder the woman in front of her. The captured Exosuit controller was refusing to cooperate, only stating her name was Marina Smith. Abigail was holding her head in her hands when her interrogatee finally spoke. "So you're the girl Krei trapped in dark matter for a year."

She looked up at the smirking woman. "Yeah, I know about you. You're Abigail Callaghan, that former professor's kid. Engaged to Alistair Krei, the same guy who's responsible for you getting trapped and your dad getting arrested for attempted murder."

"Shut up."

"Why? Cause it's true? Why you really marrying him?"

"...What?" Abigail was confused by her question.

"You marrying Krei for his money? Or is it revenge? You can't love him after what he did. Or does he have something on you-" Marina never finished. Abigail punched her in the jaw before storming out, walking past Wasabi and Alistair in the process. "What's wrong, Abby?!" Alistair called after her. "HER! THAT'S WHAT!"

**I'll leave you to imagine what Dashi and Usagi are up too :3 Read and Review!**


	14. Chapter 13: Questioning

**SORRY FOR THE WAIT! I had writer's block and now have a cold QAQ **

**NightOwl Fury: Jerkwad is indeed a word XD And dirty minded child! They were snuggling watching kitty videos on YouTube!**

**Guest: So am I! And Usagi! Don't worry she'll find a way!**

**Anna-the-Viking-XD: MIDTERMS ARE EVILLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL! But I don't haz any :3 *flees lasers***

**Baymax: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own BH6**

**Thanks Baymax... I need your nurse botness... QAQ**

**Baymax: *hugs* First you must warm up**

The interrogations with Marina were not going well. She seemed to know everything about the them- names, ages, what made them tick.

Honey Lemon was the first person to enter Marina's cell after Abigail stormed out. The blonde chemist took the seat across from the older female, adjusting her glasses before beginning to speak. "Marina, we don't want to hurt you. All we want is to find out where our friends are-"

"You don't mean that. You just want to save poor Tadashi." Marina interrupted, smirking. "Well yes, he's my friend, but I want to save Usagi too. We are friends-" Honey frowned as the other woman held up a finger. "Because of Tadashi. Face it Rapunzel, you really want him to hold you in his arms. Wasabi is just his replacement, because Usagi got Tadashi first. Isn't that right?"

Honey never answered, running out crying to Wasabi. Marina had brought up her ancestor, and then insulted her lover?!

Wasabi came in the next day, still fuming about how this woman made his girlfriend cry.

"Oh, Wasabi. Specializes in lasers, but is a softie and has major OCD. Don't be mad, I just told your sweetheart the truth."

The same with Fred.

"Fred Lee, only son of Stan Lee, skilled in martial arts and guns, but prefers to fight as a monster."

And Go-Go.

"Gogo Tomago. Former gang member who participated in illegal street races."

Alistair nearly killed her.

"Alistair Krei. Grew up in a poor household, started bot fighting to make money. Started Krei Tech, but then forced his girlfriend into a portal. How's your future father in law taking your engagement? Has he tried murdering you again?"

Even the androids got mad at her. Finally Yumi and Hiro were left, the others refusing to speak to her. Hiro opted to go first. "I'll wait here..." Yumi said, fidgeting a little. Hiro's eyes dropped to the necklace her gave her. Hanging from the chain by the charm was Usagi's engagement ring. He frowned and kissed her forehead before entering the room, followed by Baymax.

Marina merely watched as the boy took the seat across from her. "Hiro Hamada. The boy genius and leader of Big Hero 6. Survived the car crashing that killed his parents, created microbots that resulted in the near death of many, has an obsession with botfights and has an allergy to peanuts."

Yumi and the others watched from behind a one way mirror, unable to hear what was going on as Hiro had not turned on the recorder yet.

"Marina, just tell me where my brother and friend are."

She leaned on the table, looking Hiro in the eye. "Who knows if they're even alive. I don't care. I hope they die slowly and painfully." She grinned as Hiro became silent. "And that girl of yours. Yumi, is it? I can't wait to drag her back to my boss. She'll get some punishment~ I hope he allows me some part in it. Her screams of terror are welcoming to me while I am trapped in this hole. Maybe if you're lucky he'll have youl kill her-"

Yumi shrieked as they watched Hiro jump across the table.

Baymax held Hiro as he leapt at the woman, hurling insults at her. Yumi burst in along with Fred and Wasabi, and the teen was dragged from the room. Yumi held him as they closed the door and Hiro suddenly started sobbing uncontrollably, clinging to her tightly.

"Hiro… shh…."

"I HATE THAT BITCH!"

The two of them refused to be separated for the rest of the day.

The following day, Yumi decided to talk to Marina. After about 15 minutes the teen exited, a small smile on her face.

"She's leaving."

"WHAT?!" Everyone yelled as Marina strolled past them. "Bye Bye~"

After she was gone, Yumi's smile grew.

"She was nice enough to show us exactly where the hideout is. Of course, she doesn't know it yet."

She held up her phone, a map pulled up and a small, blinking red dot moving on the screen.

**YORO I'M OFF TO WATCH SOME MONTY PYTHON AND HETALIA READ AND REVIEW! And I hope to have the next chapter up faster and a preview for my BH6/Sailor Moon crossover up soon!**


	15. Chapter 14: Jealousy

**I'M SORRY THIS TOOK SO LONG! Life and writer's block and laziness attacked me! QAQ This chapter took me a few days to even write and it's still short! QAQ**

**Yumi: lazy bum**

**SHUT UP! QAQ**

**NightOwl Fury: I'm just teasing! And YORO is a Hetalia joke- Japan can't pronounce the letter "L" so he uses "R" instead. So YORO=YOLO**

**Anna the Viking XD: I shall!**

**Taeniaea: Thank you!**

**Baymax: Hiro-and-Baymax does not own Big Hero 6**

Marina entered her leader's office, standing to attention as he turned. Tadashi was in full armor next to him, his visor covering his face.

"I escaped, sir."

"You were captured to begin with by a tiny, weak 15 year old." He growled.

"Her androids-"

"-Should not have been a problem. As of right now you are demoted to guard duty."

Marina went to protest when Tadashi took a step towards her. "You heard him. Go report to your new post." He said quietly. A chill ran through the woman and she bowed before hurrying away. The armoured man worried her. But the person who threatened her most was Usagi.

She was the one Richard wanted, not her. Marina loved him, followed his every order, made sure he was the one in control. But he still wanted Usagi- the woman he lost to his rival, refused to love him and was once afraid of him.

Unaware of Marina's hatred, Usagi was sitting in her room hugging Tadashi's hat. She had bought him it back when they had applied to SFIT, and it seemed to have some luck in it. It was the only thing she managed to keep. The robotics major looked at it before pressing it to her lips, closing her eyes and taking in Tadashi's smell.

"Oh Tadashi…. I wish you'd wake up…" She whispered when suddenly, the door to her room flew open. Marina strolled in, slamming the door behind her. "So you're Richard's little bitch."

"Excuse me? I-I'm not anyone's. No one owns me-"

"Shut it." Marina hissed as she pointed a knife at Usagi. "I love Richard. You don't deserve him." Usagi merely stared at the knife. "I know what you and Tadashi did. Don't even try to deny it." The younger woman frowned and tried to deny the accusation, but instead got a knife pressed against her chest.

"Don't even speak. You make me sick. I think I will end you now-"

Usagi lunged forward, trying to grab the knife. This resulted in both girls rolling on the floor, trying to take the knife. The robotics major would have lost if Tadashi did not enter and break up the fight, taking a punch to the face before throwing Marina out.

Something came back to him when he was punched. Protecting someone and getting beat up. A little boy shaking him, calling out Nii-san...

**AHHHHHHH** **Next chapter won't take forever I promise! And not as sucky!**


	16. Author's Note

**Roxane: Wake up. *pokes hiro-and-baymax***

***sleeping***

**Roxane: ... *shoves hiro-and-baymax out of bed***

**GAH! *falls into pile of homework, AP study guide packets and clothes* WHAT THE HELL ROXANE!**

**Roxane: Get up and tell your readers you need help!**

**Oh.. Hi guys. Sorry it's been a long time. I've been busy, have a writer's block and I am lazy. I got into my favorite college! :D**

**Anyways, I need YOUR help for what should happen in the next chapter! anna-the-viking-XD gave me the idea of Alistair and Abigail's wedding and a certain dork remembering something, but I need more help. So PLEASE! SEND ME WHAT YOU WANNA SEE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER!**


End file.
